Living With Allen Walker
by Angel Fantasy
Summary: ... brought out many secrets, one of which Link knew he definitely wasn't going to forget anytime soon. Voyeurism inside.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray Man, no matter how I wish I could. That privilege belongs to Katsura Hoshino only.

Written for a request in the DGMkinkmeme community:

**Tim x Allen**

So, I've wanted to see this for a long time... but it doesn't really exist.

Lets say Allen is a very heavy sleeper, and Timcanpy likes to play with him at night.  
And by 'play' I mean get under his clothes and touch very inappropriate places.

Have as much fun as you want, maybe have Allen wake up, maybe not. just make sure Tim is a little pervert.

* * *

Living With Allen Walker

* * *

The first thing that Howard Link discovered about his target, Allen Walker, when he took up the task of tailing him day and night, was his (gross) ability to consume food at a near inhuman pace. Each time he cooked something, he couldn't help but think of how his charge was going to either swallow, chomp, engulf, sip, rip, lick, or bite the meal. The endless possibilities made his stomach churl just to think about it.

The second thing he had to cope with from the Exorcist was his unconditional love. It didn't matter which species the beings came from-humans or animals or akumas or the trees or the Earth itself-he loved them all with a big heart. That and his forgiveness often more than not got him in nasty situations that didn't always favour them in the end. And Link wasn't exactly comfortable with Allen's easy going attitude; he was more habituated to stressed people that almost bordered on paranoia from the fear of getting charged with heresy at any moment. At least that he knew how to adapt to.

The third thing he learned about his charge was how _heavily_ he slept at night, completely unresponsive to his numerous calls of "Stop snoring, Walker! I'm trying to sleep!". He was so well embedded in his dreams that, in fact, the Inspector doubted not even a train passing right beside his bed could wake him up.

And there's a fourth thing that Link quickly memorized (as well as had a taste of) about the person he was assigned to survey: Walker's golem was a pervert.

Yes, you heard that right.

Timcampy, special golem previously owned by Marshall Cross Marian, whom was categorized as a humanity-wide womanizer with an oversized penchant for alcohol, now stood as Allen's golem with a penchant to unnerving sexual tendencies that manifested itself the night. And the worst of it all was that Walker didn't even seem to know of this troubling fact.

Link could still remember what had happened three nights ago, the event as fresh as if it had just happened...

_

* * *

_

**Flashback**

_

* * *

_

Catching Walker's golem sneaking under its master's clothes to do whatever it wanted to do there was one thing, but for it to make Walker respond even though he was completely out of it was shocking enough for Link to freeze on his make-shift bed and stare at the scene, his 4th request for a peaceful night dying on his lips.

Once the shock wore off, the Inspector rose an eyebrow at the moving bulge in Allen's pyjama top. The slight slip of a tail through the opening of his buttoned up front was proof enough for him to know that he wasn't hallucinating. Link stared more closely at the strange sight before him, listening for any slip-ups from his charge that may be worth noting down.

Said white haired boy let out a sigh in response to whatever Timcampy was doing in the area of his chest, and rolled over to face his observer, still asleep. Somehow, in an unconscious bout of teenage behaviour that overwhelmed his gentleman education, he managed to bring his pillow into a bear hug, drooling slightly on it as he resumed his snores.

A faint but distinct sucking caught Link's ears, followed by a small moan from Walker. The suspected Exorcist soon started breathing by his mouth, small pants filling the air as the sucking continued. The bulge in Allen's pyjama top moved to the right (or down since he was sleeping on his side), and the same action was repeated for his right nipple before Timcampy moved further down. How it managed to move so quickly under Walker's clothes with the size of its wings, its tail and its almost inexistent paws was (and still is) a complete mystery for the Inspector.

A loud, raspy snort escaped Walker's throat when Timcampy fluttered over his stomach, probably tickling the area as it struggled to push back the covers through its master's clothing. But, one way or another, it again managed to do so, most to his disbelief. That golden ball had many hidden tricks, it seemed.

When Timcampy made to get into Allen's pants by slipping under the cloth's elastic, Link blushed faintly and looked away. Even though his charge was under suspicions, it didn't mean that he had the right to look at someone sexually molesting another without at least having their consent first, as well as his superior's authorization. It'd be against everything he's been raised for, not to mention a direct lack respect towards the other's modesty.

However, a slight tug from the golem's part on his sleeve had him jump in surprise and instinctively turn around to look at it (when did it get out?!), just in time to see it bring out the other's semi-hard member from his pants with its tail (somehow, Tim had managed to lower the pants enough for that to be possible). Still gripping his arm with its teeth while flapping its wings to stay in mid-air, Timcampy coiled its tail tighter around Walker's cock, and started to stroke the appendage.

Despite himself and the voice screaming how wrong it was at the back of his mind, Link couldn't keep his eyes from darting to the scene. Immediately, his body responded to the sight, to his uttermost horror and embarrassment. The Inspector stood, transfixed, uncomfortable and-dare he admit it- aroused, eyes following the up and down motions of that coiled tail. The following groans, pants, gasps and other sounds Walker was making weren't helping him calm down in the slightest.

And Allen was still sound asleep. God bless his ignorant soul.

Ashamed at the fact that his cock was raising up to the mere sight of someone getting a, um, _tail_job, Link vowed his body back to his own bed, his face to the door. But the sounds the other was making brought naughty thoughts to his minds, and he couldn't get back to sleep no matter how he tried to. Blocking his ears was simply out of the question; he's grown out of that childish behaviour when he was five.

So, with resignation (and not anticipation, he told himself), Howard Link settled to listen to his charge's sleepy responses to his golem's strange but successful ministrations.

Finally, after what seemed like hours but only were minutes, a low, hoarse cry signalled that Walker had climaxed. No snores accompanied his sleep, only deep breaths that clearly spoke of a satiated person. Blissful silence engulfed the room, much to Link's relief.

However, his aching cock prevented him from finding slumber. He ignored it as best as he could, too prideful to relieve himself.

Sensing something slipping under his bed sheets, the Inspector's eyes snapped open and he lifted them to discover Timcampy grinning toothily at him, its body turned towards his groin in a predatory manner. Eyes widening a little, Link hastened to keep the golem from reaching him, but it was too fast and easily escaped his hands. It slipped under the waistband of his pyjama and boxers, and engulfed his member in two seconds flat.

Pleasure shot through his nerves as the golem's surprisingly hot and wet mouth started to suck him, crushing any protests he might have brought out in the near future. Having never felt something like this before (1), his body immediately arched off the bed and a gasp tried to escape his mouth, only to be blocked by his hand.

Timcampy increased his sucking. With his member still in its mouth, it wriggled itself out of his pants to powerfully flap its wings, levelling and sinking its body like a real person that bobs its head up and down. Toe-curling pleasure crawled up his spine, and Link's body instinctively thrust up, wanting more.

The ex-Crow member bit his hand harder as he struggled to keep in the embarrassing sounds that wanted to come out of his throat, Timcampy's teeth having joined the stimulation. He twisted on his bed, his body shaking like a leaf as they scratched his sensible flesh in a deliberate but soft manner. Pain and pleasure combined and he came, his cry muffled by his now bleeding hand as he was engulfed by raw ecstasy.

Link came down from his orgasm soon enough and, too exhausted to make sure that Walker hadn't heard a thing, conked out after barely having managed to put his now limp cock back in his pants.

* * *

**End Flashback**

_

* * *

_

Shivering at the memory, Link frowned unnoticeably when he felt his cock rise up in response. After having warned Walker not to do anything suspicious while he was gone, he headed for the bathroom, intent on doing his business quickly.

So focused that he was to get rid of his problem, he completely missed Allen sharing a knowing look with his golem, as well as the smirk sent his way as Timcampy silently flew into the bathroom just before he closed the door.

Laying back on his bed with his arms behind his head, Allen chuckled as he heard the muffled shout of surprise of the Inspector, followed by a thud. He grinned, listening to the barely inaudible sounds coming from the other side of the door with delight.

"Show him what you've got up your wings, Tim."

* * *

(1) Link is a virgin in this, for those who haven't already guessed it by now.

* * *

And that's the end, folks! I know this fic was probably the strangest one to appear so far, but I just couldn't resist to take on the request. I have a tendacy to try and fill the strangest pairings whatsover... Speaking of which, after this one, I'm going to work on an even stranger request, and hope to post it a week from now on at the most. Be ready to get an alert when it comes out in the open! *cackles*

I really hope you liked this one; writing a fic with this pairing was the most difficult thing I've ever done. I hope OP will be satisfied with it!

**Please leave a review if you're going to either put me or my story in your favourite/alert list.** Receiving mails about favourite/alerted stories/author is great, but it gets very irritating when they outnumber the number of reviews.


End file.
